Kosong
by SachiMalff
Summary: Ketika langit, konstelasi alpha canis majoris, dan rembulan berkonspirasi untuk mengalahkan cahaya indah dari Kyungsoo. Kaisoo. Yaoi.


**kosong **©**sachimalff**

**standard disclaimer applied**

**kim jongin – do kyungsoo**

**hurt/comfort – failed angst**

**yaoi, no beta-ed, plot twist**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo adalah orbit di mana Jongin berputar dan berpendar. Menjerat semua konstelasi bintang dan ia dekap erat-erat. Kyungsoo adalah matahari dengan sinarnya yang melimpah ruah, menyesakkan dada hingga rasa meletup-letup akibat euforia yang terasa. Sedangkan Jongin adalah bayangan yang hanya akan ada ketika Kyungsoo nampak. Ia hanya bayangan yang akan senantiasa mengikuti arah langkah Kyungsoo terjejal.

Kyungsoo terkenal seperti perpaduan cahaya antara matahari, bulan, komet, inti asteroid, lalu bintang-bintang kecil serupa canis majoris, bertubrukan, pecah, lalu membiaskan cahaya supernova yang elegan. Bercecer menjadi serpihan debu mikroskopis yang membuat mata buta akan cahaya dan keindahannya.

Dan ketika sosok mungil itu tenggelam bersama sinar matahari yang meredup dengan agung di dasar bumi, sosoknya justru melebur bersama gradasi warna tua; menyebabkan rupanya yang anggun berkilau menyilaukan mata.

Ia lebih indah dari _sunrise _manapun. Dan ia bahkan lebih menentramkan dari _sunset _di mana saja.

Kyungsoo adalah sosok mendekati sempurna yang bahkan tak bisa sekalipun digapai; semu seperti udara. Jongin merasa bahwa dirinya adalah jelmaan angin yang bergerak tak menentu dengan poros di selatan, mengejar bayang dan entitas nyata Kyungsoo yang bahkan selalu seribu langkah lebih cepat darinya karena ia cahaya.

Jongin merasa bahwa tempat Kyungsoo adalah langit biru, tanpa mengetahui bahwa sejatinya, Kyungsoo lebih dari itu. Mungkin jejaknya menapaki hampir langit ke-enam, menggapai dan merenggut yang ketujuh, namun ia berhasil menanti.

Lalu Jongin tersadar dari semua majas yang terlintas di pikirannya tentang sang sempurna.

"Apa yang kupikirkan?"—batinnya merana. Ia menggelengkan kepala merutuki kesia-siaannya terhadap waktu yang menjeratnya dalam ilusi semata.

"Sebenarnya—apa yang sedang kaumainkan, Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Aku tak memainkan apa-apa, Jongin-ah. Apa maksudmu?"

Semilir angin yang lembut menerpa surai pirangnya membuat Jongin memejamkan mata. Sesekali, ia akan merekatkan jaket tebal yang ia kenakan. Bulir-bulir salju yang mulai menumpuk di luar sana mengingatkannya pada segudang harapan yang belum sempat terealisasikan. Belum sempat terjamah, belum dapat tergapai asa.

Kyungsoo duduk manis di sudut ruangan, mengamati tiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan Jongin.

"Salju pertama."

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

Jongin mendekatkan telapak tangannya kedepan mulut, mencoba menyalurkan hangat napasnya untuk tangannya yang membeku. Sejurus kemudian, matanya bergerak mengamati tiap jengkal sudut ruangan di sana. Dan saat netra hitamnya menangkap sebuah spot di mana beberapa potongan kertas kecil tertempel sembarang dengan coretan-coretan kata, Jongin tersenyum.

Derap langkah kakinya menyita perhatian Kyungsoo, membuat pemuda bermata belo itu mengernyit heran.

Perlahan, ketika Jongin telah sampai di depan dinding dengan tempelan kertas itu berada, tangan ringkihnya menggapai satu persatu tulisan di sana. Membelainya lembut, menyalurkan kehangatan yang tersisa.

Senyum Jongin masih sama, tulus tak ternoda.

"Ini kalimat terindah yang kautulis untukku. _'Detak jantung terakhir yang kupunya, akan kudedikasikan untuk lelaki bernama Kim Jongin.'_"

Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya—lagi.

"Kau begitu mencintaiku rupanya," kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo menunduk dalam-dalam.

Tangan Jongin menelusuri berbagai tempelan kertas lain. Berusaha mengais kembali memori yang pernah ia tulis bersamaan dengan kata demi kata di sana.

"Ini kutulis saat kau sedang terpuruk karena penolakan orangtua kita, dan kau tetap bertahan; _'Biar dunia mengecamnya, aku tak peduli. Kuharap kau juga tak peduli. Karena setiap manusia punya hati untuk diberi porsi cinta. Kyungsoo, jangan bersedih lagi.'_"

Kyungsoo menengadah dengan mata yang membola sempurna. Ia menatap Jongin heran. "Kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Aku akan selalu mengingat hal-hal kecil tentang kita."

Pemuda mungil di pojok ruangan itu menghela napas lega. Senyumnya masih sama—tulus tak bercela.

"Dan ini," jemari Jongin menyisiri sehelai kertas kecil yang tertempet selotip pada ujungnya, "adalah kata mutiara favoritmu; _'Kamu tidak boleh menyerah dengan mudah untuk hal yang kaucintai.'_"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam diam, sementara jari-jari Kim Jongin masih setia meraba potongan kertas di sana.

"Lalu apa kau ingat? Yang ini—adalah kalimat yang selalu bisa membangkitkanmu; _'It's your road, and yours alone. Others may walk it with you, but no one can walk it for you.' _Kalimat yang membuatmu yakin, bahwa kelak, satu dari kita akan berpisah di tengah jalan," lanjut Jongin sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Aku—"

"Kau salah ..." jeda, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan mata penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

Jongin kembali menggerakkan jarinya, menyisiri kertas demi kertas di sana. Alisnya berkerut dalam diamnya udara, mencoba mencari satu kalimat yang tertulis diatas lembar yang terpampang didepannya.

Sedetik kemudian, jemarinya berhenti bergerak. Membelai lembut sebaris kertas dengan tulisan berantakan. "Karena aku lalu percaya pada kalimat ini; _'Di mana ada orang-orang yang memikirkanmu, disanalah tempatmu untuk pulang.' _Aku akan selalu mengejarmu, karena kau adalah satu-satunya tempatku kembali..."

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

"Aku juga," jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku harus mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku menyayangimu." Jongin merapalkan kalimat itu berulang kali bak mantra.

Kyungsoo menatap sang kekasih dengan pandangan mata yang kosong. "Maafkan aku," lirihnya.

Diam. Hening. Jongin tak mampu lagi bersuara.

"Maafkan kakiku yang tak bisa lagi berjalan di sampingmu," lanjut Kyungsoo. Suaranya serak, terdengar getir. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Kedua tangannya mencoba meremas kakinya sendiri, menyalurkan rasa bersalah yang amat dalam.

"Kalau saja aku tak sebodoh itu. Kalau saja aku menuruti semua perkataanmu. Dan kalau saja aku tak bersikeras pergi ke festival itu, kecelakaan itu takkan terjadi—" lanjutnya, suaranya berubah sendu, semakin lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

Jongin terdiam. Ia menurunkan jemarinya dari dinding, memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jaket. Matanya masih memandang kalimat demi kalimat di sana dengan pandangan kosong. Nanar.

"—dan aku takkan menjadi cacat seperti ini ..." Kyungsoo kembali meremas kakinya, mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri.

Jongin menitikkan satu air mata ketika ia memejamkan mata. Beradu perasaan dengan salju-salju yang turun kembali ke bumi tercinta, perasaannya membaur menjadi satu. Luluh dan akhirnya mencair—bersama sisa perasaan yang sampai kapanpun akan terus ada. Nanopartikel udara yang berusaha ia hirup semakin menyesakkannya. Pori-pori di kulitnya mencoba menolak udara dingin yang merasuk. Fragmen tentang cinta yang biasa ia umbar di depan cahaya matahari—hanya tinggal nama.

Jongin merutuki kebodohannya sendiri dalam bisu mulutnya.

Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama.

Jongin merutuki kebodohannya karena ia takkan bisa melepaskan, meninggalkan, bahkan melupakan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo merutuki hal itu.

Langkah kaki Jongin menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin berhenti melangkah ketika tubuhnya tepat berada di depan sebuah meja persegi kecil dari kayu mahoni. Sebuah buket bunga Lily terikat rapi.

Tangan rapuh Jongin menggapai buket bunga itu, mendekatkannya kedepan hidungnya. Sedetik kemudian, dengan mata yang terpejam erat, ia menghirupnya. Mencoba mengusir semua gundah yang bersarang dan mengalir didalam nadinya. Rasa hangat itu kembali merasuk perlahan, membuatnya nyaman barang sejenak.

Ia membuka mata, menyunggingkan senyum manis. "Aku membelinya di toko bunga milik Baekhyun _hyung_. Bunga Lily di belakang rumah kita sudah habis dipetik oleh anaknya Kyuhyun _hyung_. Maaf," katanya sambil tersenyum kecut.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Katakan pada anak itu, jangan jadi nakal seperti ayahnya."

Hening.

Tak ada yang mampu bersuara. Tiada yang mau repot-repot mengalahkan suara salju yang turun bertumpuk.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya, mencoba mendorong kursi roda yang ia duduki.

Namun pemuda itu kembali tersentak ketika Jongin mengangkat tangan kanannya, menatap arloji hitam dengan kernyitan dalam.

"Sudah jam lima sore."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Ia hapal jam-jam seperti sekarang ini. Biasanya, Jongin akan keluar membawa buket bunga Lily pada jam lima sore di hari Sabtu. Ya—setiap Sabtu, jam lima sore.

Tanpa di beri aba-aba, Kyungsoo kembali menggerakkan kursi rodanya, berusaha mengimbangi langkah kaki Jongin yang melambat. Sesekali, Kyungsoo harus menggerakkan tungkai kursi rodanya agak keras agar ia bisa melewati tumpukan salju yang mulai menebal.

"Bisakah kau bernyanyi _No Me Ames _untukku?" Jongin berceletuk seraya tersenyum kecil, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo ikut terkekeh.

Biasanya, dulu ketika mereka jalan berdua, mereka akan selalu bergandengan tangan dengan Kyungsoo yang mendendangkan lagu milik Marc Anthony bertajuk _No Me Ames_.

"Setelah kita sampai, akan kunyanyikan untukmu," balas Kyungsoo sambil menyeringai kecil.

Butuh waktu sepuluh menit melewati jalan bersalju untuk bisa mencapai tempat yang ingin Jongin tuju.

Sesaat setelah kakinya berhenti di depan pagar besi, ia kembali terdiam kaku. "Aku datang lagi kesini, kan, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum riang. Ia kembali mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin yang berjalan masuk melewati pagar itu.

Do Kyungsoo harusnya menghela napas lega ketika Jongin berhenti. Mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan Jongin. Lelaki mungil di atas kursi roda itu berhenti tepat di samping Kim Jongin yang kini telah duduk bersimpuh.

"Aku datang kesini lagi," ulangnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

Jongin menghirup lagi bunga Lily di tangan kirinya sebelum buket itu tergeletak lemah di depan sebuah batu nisan kelabu—

Air mata yang tak bisa terelakkan meluncur manis melewati kedua pipi Jongin. "Aku kembali."

Kyungsoo menatap haru pemuda yang duduk bersimpuh di sampingnya. "Jongin—" panggilnya lirih.

Jongin menunduk dalam-dalam. "Kenapa?"

"..."

"Kenapa sudah selama ini kau pergi, dan aku belum bisa melepaskanmu? Kenapa aku merasa bahwa kau—masih ada di sini? Di sampingku?"

"Jongin—aku di sini..."

"Sebenarnya, kau ada di mana?"

"Jongin, ak—"

"Bolehkah aku berimajinasi agar Tuhan mengembalikanmu? Bisakah kau kembali ke sini? Bisakah Tuhan mendengar doaku yang konyol ini?"

Hati Kyungsoo terketuk ketika melihat salju di bawah Jongin basah—oleh air mata.

"Bisakah—kau kembali ke dunia? Aku kesepian tanpamu."

"..."

"Kau tahu—Yixing _hyung _kesusahan dengan resep barunya tanpa kau di sini. Suho _hyung _semakin frustasi karena semua teman-temannya tak mau mendengarkannya. Biasanya, hanya kau, kan, yang mendengarkannya?" lanjut Jongin sambil terkekeh. Ia mengusap kasar air mata yang jatuh. Namun sial—air mata lain akan kembali jatuh...

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya erat-erat.

"Sehun selalu bertampang masam karena ia tak punya tempat untuk bermanja-manja lagi, Chanyeol _hyung _semakin sedih ketika ia tak punya bahan ledekan, dan Baekhyun _hyung _selalu mengeluh padaku bagaimana repotnya ia mengurusi toko bunganya tanpa asisten sepertimu. Kami semua—merindukanmu, Kyungsoo..."

Mata Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya, tak kuat menatap sosok Jongin yang kian merapuh. Sekelebat, ia melihat tumpukan buket bunga Lily putih yang mulai layu, tertutup timbunan salju yang turun di belakang nisan kelabu...

Berapa kali banyaknya Jongin pergi ketempat ini—buket bunga Lily dan secarik kertas di dalamnya jadi saksi bisu.

Jongin mengusap linangan air matanya, kemudian mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba meneguhkan hati.

Perlahan, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap lembut nisan kelabu di depannya. Tatapannya berubah hangat, memancarkan cinta yang meluap-luap.

Lirih, ia kembali membuka mulutnya. "Sabtu depan, aku akan kesini lagi."

Rintik salju yang turun mengiringi langkah kaki Jongin, berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan buket bunga Lily bersama secarik kertas itu sendiri di depan nisan yang membisu.

Sabtu depan, jika Tuhan masih mengizinkan, Jongin akan kembali ke sana, membawa buket bunga Lily putih dan kertas di dalamnya.

Atau—jika Tuhan berkehendak, kelak, Jongin akan kembali ke sana, menempati satu petak kosong di samping nisan Do Kyungsoo.

Sabtu pukul lima sore, akan selalu datang buket bunga Lily baru dari seorang pemuda bernama Kim Jongin. Untuk diletakkannya di depan sebuah nisan kelabu, bertuliskan nama Do Kyungsoo, lengkap bersama tanggal lahir dan tanggal terakhir ia bernapas di bumi. Di atas namanya dan tanggal-tanggal itu, sebuah kalimat terukir manis.

'_Di mana ada orang-orang yang memikirkanmu, disanalah tempatmu untuk pulang.'_

Sosok Kyungsoo memudar, bersamaan dengan butir salju yang mencoba menyambangi bumi. Senyum tulus yang ia torehkan perlahan menghilang bersama bayangnya.

Hanya satu yang Kyungsoo tahu.

Jongin akan selalu pulang padanya saat hari Sabtu pukul lima sore.

Ya—Jongin akan selalu pulang, bersimpuh di depan nisannya yang membeku.

Sabtu, 2 Agustus 2014 kali ini, buket bunga Lily baru menggantikan bunga Lily minggu kemarin yang telah layu. Di dalamnya, secarik kertas berisi tulisan tangan khas Kim Jongin menghantarkan kalimat demi kalimat yang belum sempat ia ucapkan pada sang kekasih hati; Do Kyungsoo.

_Untuk seseorang yang telah terbang, menungguku di ujung kehidupan. Untuk lelaki yang selalu menjadi inspirasi di tiap frasa tulisanku. Untuk pejuang kehidupan yang berusaha mematrikan ingatannya bersamaku. Untuk semua orang yang mencintai dan dicintai. Untuk semua manusia yang masih bernapas. Dan untuk cinta yang takkan pernah putus sampai maut merenggut._

_Untuk kaki yang tak pernah lelah berjalan bersamaku, untuk tangan yang tak pernah bosan menggenggamku, untuk suara yang tak pernah jenuh bernyanyi untukku, untuk hati yang tak pernah berhenti mencintaiku._

_Untuk kau, merpati yang berharap di tiap kelopak mawar yang berjatuhan. Untuk kau, seorang kekasih yang tak terlalu lama menikmati dunia. Untuk satu orang, yaitu kau, aku kembali lagi ke sini._

_Kelak, jika Tuhan mengizinkan, akan kutempati satu petak kosong di sebelah jasadmu terbujur kaku. Akan kubuktikan pada mereka yang suka menghina kita, bahwa aku selalu setia di sampingmu._

_Kelak—aku akan bersua denganmu._

_Untuk yang tersayang, dalam doaku yang terpanjang, di tiap pengharapanku yang ada dalam bayang, bersama cintaku yang selalu bersarang dan ingatan yang selalu terbayang, Do Kyungsoo—kekasih yang hilang._

_Aku selalu mencintaimu._

.

.

.

**end**

**a/n : **fyi, Kyungsoo meninggal karena dia kecelakaan saat pergi ke sebuah festival. Kyungsoo memang menjalani operasi amputasi kaki, tapi pada akhirnya ia tak selamat juga /ngawurz/


End file.
